victorvalentinofandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Henry Danger Fan/New Episode Ideas
What do you want to see in Victor and Valentino? Post your episode ideas in the comments below to be featured on the post! *"Water Gun War" - The kids of Monte Macabre are having a water gun battle, but when Victor runs out of water and fills up his gun with toxic water, a water creature is formed, leaving the town in chaos. *"Chata's Basement" - After Victor and Valentino are trapped in Chata's magical basement, they decide to see what is in it. *"The Last Kids In Town" - When Victor and Valentino find out that they are the only kids left in town, Val is going off seing where everyone is and Vic is taking advantage of the town. *"Rumor Has It" - When a rumor spreads that a goat man is roaming in the woods near Monte Macabre, Victor and Valentino venture out to see if it is true. *"Ultimate Truth or Dare" - Victor and his friends play the Ultimate Truth or Dare challenge, but when it gets too far, Valentino must stop the challenge before Chata finds out. *"Charlene 2.0" - When Charlene plays a prank on Victor, Victor and his friends create a robot Charlene in spite of her; when the robot backfires and turns against the town, Vic must shut it down. *"Halloween in Monte Macabre" - It's Halloween in Monte Macabre and everyone has a cool costume! However, when actual spirits of Halloween come to life, it is up to Vic and Val to stop them. *"The Monte Mummy" - When Vic and Val take a trip to an ancient pyramid and Victor messes with a mummy's tomb, the mummy is released and the boys must stop it. *"Penny Wishes" - Victor spends the day thinking of what he is gonna wish for in a penny fountain, but when someone steals all the pennies, he and Val must find the culprit. **In the end, Vic wishes for his family to stay healthy, but remembers not to tell them his wish... a sparkly The End title card. *"Magical Animal Crackers" - Victor finds a box of animal crackers in the back of Chata's pantry when Chata forgets to make them breakfast, but the cookies are a lot more real and magical than they seem. *"Respect Your Elders" - Valentino offers to take care of an old lady for the day, but finds out that she is more ancient and secretive than she seems. *"A Giant Problem" - After wanting to join a high school party, Victor dresses up and uses a spell to make him taller; but when he becomes too tall, Valentino must find a cure. *"Chore Wars" - In order to win a special limited-time offer, Victor and Valentino race to be the first ones to get it by earning money with chores. *"The Bodega" - After watching Don's bodega and learning it's perks, Victor and Valentino run their own bodega. *"Feel the Rage" - Victor and Valentino learn that their rage toward each other is bad, so they try to act kind instead; their inner rage turns into a monster. *"Escape from Summer School" - The parents of Monte Macabre send their kids to summer school for the week when they are on their electronics too much, but the kids plan to escape. **It was actually a plan by the parents for them to try to break out, using their minds and working together. *"Magic Museum" - On Vic and Val's educational trip to the Monte Museum, the exhibits come to life. *"The Victor Games" - Victor hosts his own form of a game show, where his friends compete to be just like him in a series of challenges. *"A Day at the Lake" - Victor and Valentino go to Chata's lake house and get bored... until they find out its true wonders. *"Town of the Dead" - Vic and Val come across their lucha mask that makes the town look like skeletons, but when it breaks, the town turns into ACTUAL skeletons, and the boys must turn it back. *"Family Reunion" - Victor and Valentino attend a family reunion to connect with their long lost relatives. *"DJ Night & Trivia!" - Vic and Val go to DJ Night, where there is trivia, competitions, and dancing. *"The Magic Show" - The boys want to enter the talent show, and, trying to find a talent, the boys go through the attic and find an old magic kit that belonged to a former magician; the boys use it but their show takes a turn for the worst, as the magician's ghost vows revenge on Monte Macabre by using his evil tricks. *"Lucha Fever" (double length special) - When Victor becomes obsessed with wrestling and even takes a sickness to stay home to watch it, he turns into a loud, costumed wrestler. *"The Cactus" - Random cacti start appearing around town, and one day, a cactus giant appears. **The episode ends with Vic touching the most poisonous cactus, they all freak out before they calm down and Val suggests he gets Grandma's ointment. *"Summer Camp" - The kids of Monte Macabre go to summer camp for the week to see it's perks. *"Fountain of Doom"- On a full moon night, Victor falls into the town fountain and into another dimension, so someone must rescue him. *"it Came From Monte Macabre" - After Val tries to tell everyone about the Pit Monster that lives in the town pit but no one believes him, he dresses up to scare everyone, until the actual pit creature makes an appearance. *"Train, Train, Go Away" (Victor and Valentino, Infinity Train crossover) - Victor and Valentino take a cross country trip with their Grandma, but when they realize that the train is not what it seems, they must do what has never been done before: escape the train; in the process, the brothers meet Tulip. *"Victor's Big Birthday" - It's Vic's b-day! He invites him and his friends to play golf, arcade, laser tag, and water games, but when someone is not invited and gets jealous, they decide to sneak in. *"Amusement Park" - Vic and Val take a trip to the amusement park. *"The Werewolf" - Don hears a howl in the woods on a full moon night, so he searches for the source; he finds what he was looking for and ends up spreading a werewolf disease across town, so he must find the cure. *"Monster in the Closet" - Victor thinks there's a monster in the Closet and tries to prove it to Val; after he starts doubting there's a monster, he tries to make it look like there is... until it actually appears! *"Super Spray!" - When a bug infestation threatens the taco stand and Victor goes to grab spray, but he ends up spraying them with a growth spray and the bugs grow in size. *"The Wind Storm" - A wind storm forces everyone to stay inside, and with the power out, Chata tries to get the boys to have a fun day. *"Snow Day" - After getting dressed for a snow day but being frozen and piled inside, the boys must make use of their time while Chata heats up the door and tries to give the boys some time to play in the snow. *"Attack of the Dogs" - The boys get jealous when Charlene gets a puppy, but it turns out that it is a black ghost dog. *"Duende" - The boys and Chata go to a hotel while their house is being checked, but the hotel is haunted. *"Wings of Light" - The boys find a baby bird who's wings light up, but it proves to have special powers. *"The Carbuncle" - When Maria Teresa tries to find a rare jewel but realizes it is a part of a mythical creature, she seeks help from the boys and Don to get rid of it. *"Hide Behind" - In a game of hide and seek, Vic finds a creature that hides behind trees (where his spot is), but when he uncovers the creature, it goes crazy. *"Not Your Normal Cat" - The cat store finds a huge, rare breed of cat that turns out to be Hombre Gato, a human cat hybrid. *"Like Cu Bird, Like Child" - When Victor tries to impress Charlene, he uses a different look, which summons a Cu Bird. *"Rabbit Rabbit" - Chata warns the boys about sightings of a jackelope but they do not listen after thinking it is fake. *"Be Careful Where You Swim" - After hearing about a girl that drowned in the ocean and not following the rules of the ocean, Victor meets the ghost of La Llorona. *"The Fire Bear" - When Señor Bubbles, Val's teddy bear, starts turning hot, Val suspects it is turning into a lava bear. *"Onza and Off" - A wild Onza reaks havoc on Monte Macabre and the boys have to stop it. *"Day of the Dead" - Vic and Val try to reconnect with their dead grandfather but end up releasing all the ghosts... even the evil ones. *"Fairy Tales!" - Valentino tries to tell his friends classic stories in his culture, but they give their versions instead. *"Creature Time" - Don shows a slideshow to educate about all the monsters in his codes. *"The Broken Leg" - When Victor thinks his life is the worst when he breaks his leg, Chata warns him to stop complaining or he will end up like Patasola. *"Night of the Shadow People" - Valentino has a dream about him being attacked by shadow people but it seems more real than a dream. Category:Blog posts